


tired

by littlelino (taeyeongie)



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, It's bedtime, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, but like jaywon gay, but they're so cute so it's ok, how to tag?, jakehoon too, jungwon is tired, lapslock, pls let him rest, probably excessive use of the word hyungie, this is just fluff pls, this story focuses on their platonic relationship as both group members and as littles/caregivers, written in lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeongie/pseuds/littlelino
Summary: jungwon comes home from a long day at the studio to find sunghoon and jake struggling with four littles while desperately in need of a drop themselves.jungwon promises he can handle it.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Yang Jungwon & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> jungwon: mainly caregiver  
> heeseung: equally both  
> jay: mainly little  
> jake: usually little  
> sunghoon: mainly caregiver  
> sunoo: little  
> ni-ki: little
> 
> approx. little ages:  
> jungwon: two or younger  
> heeseung: around four  
> jay: two to four  
> jake: four or five  
> sunghoon: around three  
> sunoo: two or three  
> ni-ki: five or older
> 
> i was craving some littlespace enha fluff, so i decided to write it!! please enjoy ♡

when he finally gets into the car to go home, jungwon sighs with relief, closing his eyes and leaning back against the headrest.

the drive back is quiet, their manager seeming to notice how tired jungwon is. the young leader even manages to fall asleep for a few minutes despite the short trip.

“we’re here, jungwon-ah,” their manager announces as he parks in front of the be:lift building. jungwon blinks his eyes open.

“ah, thank you, hyung.” the brunette quickly exits the car, bowing in the thanks. their manager giveshim a kind smile.

“get some rest, jungwon-ah. you look beat.”

jungwon smiles back. “i will, hyung. thank you again.”

once inside the dorm, jungwon is greeted with utter chaos.

his attention is first grasped by ni-ki chasing sunoo around, the two of them giggling like fools. jungwon calls out an obligatory, “no running!” after them, receiving twin, _yes, hyung!_ ’s in response.

jungwon chuckles, heading into the kitchen. there, he finds sunghoon wrangling jay into his lap to give him his sippy cup.

jake is standing by the stove, which surprises jungwon. usually the third oldest preferred to be little.

however, as heeseung comes barrelling into the room with both sunoo and ni-ki on his tail, jungwon realises what’s going on.

“i told you boys, no running!” he says. the three of them just giggle and dash out of the room. jungwon rolls his eyes fondly.

“hey, wonie,” sunghoon greets, nearly dropping jay’s sippy cup as the eldest 02 liner made quite aggressive grabby hands for his main caregiver. jungwon hoists the blonde up against his chest, and jay nuzzles his face in the crook of jungwon’s neck.

“is everyone feeling small except you two?” the leader asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“yeah,” jake answers. jungwon can’t help but notice how worn out the australian boy looks.

“do you need to be little too, hyung? you can if you want, i’m here now.”

jake looks at sunghoon, who nods encouragingly, before looking back at jungwon. “are you sure?”

“i’m sure.” jungwon smiles. “i’m sure it must have been stressful looking after these four little monsters.”

he blows a quick raspberry behind jay’s ear for effect, and the little laughs and squirms in his arms.

“let me just finish cooking first. then i… then i might.”

“okay, yunie.” sunghoon presses a gentle kiss to jake’s cheek, making the aussie blush.

jungwon settles at the table with jay falling asleep in his lap, making idle conversation with the 02 liners as heeseung, sunoo and ni-ki settle down to watch cartoons in the other room.

as soon as jake takes the frying pan off the stove, he’s got that faraway look in his eyes, and sunghoon tells him to go sit with the others for a little while. jake nods and does as he’s told, but not before giving both sunghoon and jungwon a big hug and patting “baby jay” on the head.

“he’s precious,” jungwon says once jake is gone. sunghoon hums in agreement, and jungwon turns to look at the youngest 02 liner. he’s resting his head against his fist, blinking a little too often, staring at nothing. “hyung?”

sunghoon’s gaze meets jungwon’s. the leader smiles knowingly.

“is somebody feeling small?”

sunghoon shakes his head. “no, no, ‘m not—‘m not small.”

“it’s okay, hoonie,” jungwon whispers, reaching across the table to hold sunghoon’s hand, careful not to jostle jay too much. “i can take care of you, too.”

“bu’—there’s so many of us,” sunghoon replies. jungwon squeezes his hand.

“i know, but jungwonie can handle it. okay? you’re allowed to be small whenever you need it.”

sunghoon hesitates for another moment, before nodding. “okay, hyungie.”

“do you wanna go see what everyone else is doing, hoonie?”

“yes please, yes please!”

jungwon smiles. “let’s go.”

the other littles are ecstatic to have another join their ranks, as jake has pulled out the box for candyland. jay and sunoo are just a bit too young to understand the rules, so they watch while jake shows ni-ki, heeseung and sunghoon how to play.

a few minutes into the game, jungwon is beginning to regret letting them play so close to bedtime.

“no, no! heeseungie, the card says move _backwards!_ ” ni-ki cries as heeseung goes to move his piece.

“but tha’s no fair!” heeseung complains.

“it’s the rules,” jake tries to explain. sunghoon nods vigourously.

“if jakey says is the rules, then hafta do it, seungie hyung!”

heeseung pouts. “don’ wanna!”

“wonie hyung!” ni-ki materialises beside jungwon on the sofa, startling jay awake.

“shh, ni-ki, jay’s sleepy,” jungwon shushes, but ni-ki ignores this.

“tell heeseungie he has to move his piece backwards!”

“keep your voice down and ask politely, ni-ki,” jungwon says as sternly as he can muster. the blonde groans, flopping back on the couch.

“loud,” jay mumbles. jungwon sighs. his brain is beginning to feel more and more like mush.

“i think it’s getting late for you boys to still be up,” he decides to try, but is met with affronted protests from the five littles.

“is not that late, wonie hyung!” sunoo argues, turning on his best puppy eyes.

“it’s nearly midnight—”

“can’t we stay up just a little longer?” jake adds.

“boys—”

“i’m the oldest, i shouldn’t have a bedtime!” ni-ki states.

“it’s way past all of your bedtimes, actually—”

“we wanna keep playing, hyungie!” heeseung whines.

“ _please_ , wonie hyung?” sunghoon begs before jungwon can get another word in.

jay buries his face in jungwon’s chest. “loud,” he repeats.

“boys, please be quiet, jay is tired, you all are,” jungwon tries again.

“we not!”

“wonie hyung, _pleaseee?_ ”

“we jus’ wanna keep playin’!”

jungwon is beginning to lose his patience as his fists clench in the material of jay’s hoodie in a desperate attempt to stay calm.

“boys, i’m not going to ask again, _please_ be quiet.”

ni-ki humphs and rolls off the couch, settling back down on the floor with the others. they resume their game, pointedly reacting to every little thing that happens _loudly_. jungwon closes his eyes, rubbing at his face with the hand that isn’t holding jay.

“wonie?” jay’s voice asks quietly, and jungwon can tell the older boy is beginning to come out of littlespace.

“mm?”

“you okay?”

jungwon struggles to find his words. “‘m okay, jong, really.”

“do you need to drop?”

the question startles jungwon. “no, of course not. i’m looking after all of you—”

“which we appreciate, but if you need to regress, you always can,” jay insists as he settles beside jungwon rather than on top of him. jungwon shakes his head.

“‘m fine. just a little tired. i can’t get them to go to bed.”

“boys,” jay calls out, and the five littles’ heads whip up at the sound of the second eldest’s voice. “it’s time for bed now.”

“ _hyung_ ,” ni-ki is the first to complain, but jay beats him to it.

“nuh-uh, none of that. it’s bedtime, and you all know it. why are you giving your wonie hyung such a hard time, hm?”

they have the decency to look guilty at that.

“i’m not angry with you guys, but you should know better. let’s get this cleaned up, okay?”

“yes, hyung,” the five of them chorus, doing as they're told.

jungwon rests his head against jay’s shoulder, eyelids drooping. “how do you do that? i’m the _leader_ and they don’t ever listen to me.”

“you just have to know what to say and how to say it,” jay replies, putting an arm around the younger. “are you sure you don’t need to be small?”

jungwon watches with tired eyes as the others put the board game neatly back into its box, and ni-ki puts it back on the shelf when jake struggles to reach. “dunno.”

“that’s okay, baby.” jay presses a soft kiss to jungwon’s hair. then he stands, turning his attention to the littles. “come on, let’s go get ready for bed.”

the six of them disappear around the corner, no doubt trying to cram into their small bathroom. jungwon chuckles at the thought, but can’t find it in himself to get up and go help jay.

he blinks when he sees ni-ki coming back into the room. the maknae stands by the end of the sofa, playing with his hands.

“i’m sorry, hyungie,” he says. jungwon smiles, opening up his arms to give the younger a hug. ni-ki nestles himself against his hyung, and jungwon relishes in the warmth of his only dongsaeng.

“s’okay, ni-ki,” jungwon eventually responds, because words are getting harder and harder to formulate. ni-ki pulls back, an excited glint taking over his gaze.

“are you small?”

jungwon purses his lips. “‘m not small. just tired.”

ni-ki smiles, as if he knows better. “okay, wonie. night night!”

jungwon notices the missing honorific, but he finds he doesn’t mind. “night, ni-ki.”

by the time jay comes back, jungwon has nearly fallen asleep against the arm of the couch.

“hey, sleepyhead,” jay says softly, and jungwon blinks his eyes open. “bedtime?”

“mm.” jungwon nods tiredly. jay smiles, lifting the younger up, holding him close.

“you know i could have been big if you needed me to,” he whispers. jungwon shakes his head.

“didn’. hyungie needed be small.”

“i was only small because everyone else was,” jay admits. “but you know you can be small too, right? whenever you need, or just want to.”

jungwon nods, eyes falling closed again. “wonie know.”

“that’s good, baby.”

jay walks into the bathroom, gently removing jungwon’s day makeup and brushing his teeth.

“wanna sleep with hyungie tonight?” jay asks when he’s finished. jungwon nestles in his arms.

“mm, p’ease.”

“okay, baby.” he can practically hear the smile in jay’s voice. the elder carries him to the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind them as to not wake the others.

jay carefully settles jungwon onto his bed before climbing in after. jungwon immediately attaches himself to his caregiver once more, burying his face in the soft fabric of jay’s hoodie. jay chuckles, wrapping his arms around his baby.

“sleep well, wonie.”

“mm. love hyungie,” jungwon mumbles. jay kisses his hair.

“love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> so in less than a week enhypen became one of my ult groups,,, oops
> 
> can u guess who my bias is :3
> 
> hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!! ♡


End file.
